Love, lies and magic beans
by TeenWolfGirl17
Summary: What if Emma hadn't made it back in time to the beanstalk? What if Snow hadn't managed to stop Mulan chopping it down? Stuck at the top Emma and Hook must learn to trust each other to get back, but is that possible with love, lies and magic beans? Meanwhile can Snow, Mulan and Aurora trust a new character that appears mysteriously to help them get back up?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Emma ran back towards the bean stalk after leaving Hook chained at the Giant's castle. She didn't know whether or not it was the right decision to leave him, but there was just about him underneath all the charm that she just didn't trust. After all, the fairy tales of the devious Captain Hook had to come from somewhere right? Suddenly there was a crack that echoed throughout the whole of the Giant's land.

"Oh no, no, no, no NOO!" Emma shouted out loud. She didn't realise how long she had taken trying to find the compass.

Down on the solid ground Snow screamed, struggling against the ties that held her to the tree, as Mulan started chopping down the bean stalk.

"I'm sorry Snow but this was Emma's request, we don't know what is going to come down that bean stalk and she made me promise to get you home!" Mulan shouted as finally the bean stalk started to crack and fall. As it landed there was a loud crash that resounded throughout all the land. Snow finally stopped screaming as tears fell silently down her cheeks.  
"I can't believe you did that Mulan! She's my child!" Snow spat out.  
"Snow I am truly, truly sorry. But I promised her, Emma asked me to do this, if she is who you say she is then I trust she will find her way back to you." Mulan walked over to Snow.  
"You better hope so, because one way or another we are getting my daughter back!"

Emma ran over to where the bean stalk had stood 10 hours ago, all that was left was a hole in the sky. She can't believe she had let this happen, how was she ever going to see Henry again?!

"NO!" She shouted loudly before she fell to her knees sobbing.

Thudding appeared behind her and she turned around to see Anton running towards her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "Why are you still here?" He looked up to see where she was staring, an empty space where the beanstalk no longer stood.

"It's gone..." Emma whispered.

"How?" Anton asked

"I asked Mulan to cut down the beanstalk if I hadn't returned in 10 hours, I guess I was too late, now I'll never see my son again!" Emma said sobbing

"Emma, I'm so sorry! Surely there's some way to get back down?" Anton asked

"Well, well, well look's like we're both in a pickle now aren't we love." Hook wandered over to her.

"Not now Hook." Emma glared walking over to him.

"Sorry love," he spat walking as close to her as he could get "but I don't take kindly to be getting tied up, unless it's to a bed post of course." He winked.

"Does he need being taken care of Emma?" Anton asked reaching down to pick Hook up

"I'd like to see you try giant!" Hook spat at him pointing his hook at him.

"No leave him," Emma replied "he has yet to earn my trust but I don't believe he's any danger to us, not anymore." Emma turned again to look at where the beanstalk had stood. She turned suddenly and walked over to Hook. "Is there any way we can get back there Hook?"

"Well, well, well. Looks like the pretty lady needs my help now." Hook smirked at her, "how can I help if you do not trust me?" He laughed at her and turned away. She quickly grabbed his arm and turned him back around face to face he saw the desperation in her eyes.

"Please, Hook. If there's any way back I need to know." She whispered. Hook looked at her for a moment, something in her eyes pulled at his heart. Suddenly he saw Milah's eyes just before Rumpelstilkin pulled out her heart, the very same look. Fear, desperation, love.

"Alright love, there may be one way." Hook replied

"What, what is it?!" Emma shouted

" It's around his neck." He turned and pointed to Anton

"The bean?" Emma asked "But isn't it dead?"

"Oh sweetheart you obviously don't know me very well. You see I have a skill to bring life to anything." He winked tapping her heart with his Hook.

"So how do we get back up there?" Snow asked pacing in a circle where the bean stalk had previously stood.

"There is no way Snow, not without magic surely?" Aurora asked looking to Mulan who was shaking her head.

"The main thing we need to concentrate now on is getting you home!" Mulan said

"No, not without my daughter!" Snow glared at her, "there must be a way to get back up there."

"Oh, there's a way alright, but it sure won't be easy!" A whispered voice cut in from above them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, it was kind of short – I promise to write longer one's as we go on. I absolutely love Captain Swan so hope you enjoy reading these chapters. Please review and let me know what you think **** Enjoy...**

"So Killian talk, how do we get this magic bean to work?" Emma asked  
"Oh I never said I could make it work love, I merely implied it was possible." Hook smiled.  
"HOOK!" Emma whipped a sword out and held it to his throat.  
"Now, now. No need to get touchy!" Hook glared at the sword. "The magic bean still has some magic in it for no magic truly dies. There will always be the tiniest spark remaining, all we need is a way to reignite that spark so to speak." He winked at her.  
Emma rolled her eyes, "Really?"  
"Would I lie to such a pretty face lass?" Hook looked into her eyes and she knew he was telling the truth.  
"Umm, do you two need some alone time?" Anton asked looking between the two as they both stood only a foot apart glaring at each other.  
"Well, if you have a room free..." Hook turned to him raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Eww no!" Emma replied repusilved stepping backwards so quickly she tripped, Hook quickly reached out his hand to catch her holding her back up she quickly scrambled away.  
She didn't know why she was acting this way, she decided the best way was to change the subject before Hook could pick up on any of this strange behaviour.

"What do we need Hook to make this magic bean work again?" Emma asked turning to look at him.  
"Giant..." He turned to Anton  
"My name is Anton, human!" Anton glared at him.  
"Fine, _Anton_." He replied sarcastically, "Do you know how much is left of this land?"  
"Not a lot, I don't really go far out of the castle though so I'm not entirely sure." He shrugged.  
"Well then my dear, it looks like we are going on a quest." He winked at her.  
"A quest, for what?" She asked confused. "What do we need to make the magic bean work?"  
"Before the war the giants used to grow magic beans from their own land," Hook began  
"I know this bit..." Emma interrupted  
"Well aren't we one to get straight to the point, you know love the beginning can be the best part." He winked at her. She glared at him in return. "Anyway," he took this as a hint to continue "There is another way to use a magic bean. When Jack first journeyed to the giants land he decided to take these, however many people tried to steal the magic beans on the way, so while he was in the giant's land he discovered a way to hold a magic bean without it being magical, so to speak."

Emma could tell Hook was enjoying telling his story, or the sound of his own voice, she was going with the latter, however she really didn't have time for this. "Just cut to the chase Hook, please."  
Hook turned to glare at her, "Don't love a good story now do we? Anyway I was just getting to the good part." Hook continued "There is a magical plant, found only in the giant's land that has the ability to restore magic to anything that once possessed it. Jack collected the nectar so that anyone who may steal the bean from him would not be able to use its magic as he was able to use the nectar to steal the magic from it only restoring it when he so wished." Hook grinned and turned to see bored and slightly confused expression's on his two audience's, he rolled his eyes. "Bascially if we find the flower the bean works."  
"See, was that so hard?" Emma asked as if talking to a 10 year old.  
"You two really need to enjoy a good story! As I was asking the giant earlier..." Suddenly the ground shook as Anton slammed his fist on the ground next to Hook. "_Anton_" He spat out his name " if there are any flowers left in this land then we may be able to use it to restore magic to the bean." Hook finished with a grand bow.  
"Finally!" Emma sighed, "So all we need to do is find one of these flowers!" Emma got up to her feet.  
"Well love, it isn't as easy as that. As I said I do not know the state of these lands and whether or not any of these flowers will be left. If there are any flowers left I do not know whether Regina's curse extended to the giants land and whether the magic would be useless anyway." Hook replied  
"Well, it's worth a try. What have we got to lose?" Emma asked.  
"There is also one more thing that this human forgot to mention." Anton replied  
"It's Captain Hook to you giant!" He spat out  
"A Captain of what? Your ego?" Anton laughed  
Killian raised his hook to strike at Anton as Emma quickly stepped between the two.  
"Anton, whether we like it or not we need him alive, for now" Emma said turning to Anton.  
"Love, that statement implies that you would be able to kill me if given the chance, I would prefer you not to take that chance if you both value your own lives!"  
Emma laughed, "Like you are going to take on me and a giant?!"  
Hook shrugged, "Wouldn't be the first time." He winked at her.  
Emma turned away to roll her eyes, "Is everything an innuendo to you?"  
"Well darling, it is you who thought it." He smirked at her.  
"He has a point." Anton butted in.  
"Hey, whose side are you on?" She turned to Anton  
He shrugged, "Just saying."  
"Well shall we begin then?" Hook stepped back to allow Emma to lead following close behind her. He turned to the giant. "Oh and if you could give us the magic bean then you can be on your way to do..." he looked the giant up and down slowly and said with a disgusted face "whatever it is you do all day, though if you don't mind me saying I don't think a bath would go a miss."  
Ignoring Hook's comment, Emma replied "Oh, he's coming with us, I don't trust you just yet."  
"I am?"  
"He is?" Both Anton and Hook replied at the same time  
Emma went over to Anton, "Look I really need your help; I don't trust Hook enough just yet and I need to get back to my son. Please?"  
"Um, I'll try. I'm not sure what's beyond the castle though, it could be dangerous!" Anton whispered back.  
"Worse than Hook?" Emma laughed  
"I heard that!" Hook replied coming over. "Look _Anton_," He spat "If you're too scared the lady and I will be just fine by ourselves."  
"No _Hook,_ like Emma said, never trust a pirate. Let's go!"  
"Wait, what were you saying Hook forgot to mention before we got interrupted?" Emma asked.  
Anton looked to Hook who seemed to be shaking his head, Emma looked confused.  
"Never mind." He shrugged "We'll all be dead soon anyway." He whispered under his breath  
"Right well then I guess the journey begins." Hook replied waving his hook in front of them as they looked upon the vast deserted land, all that remained were parts of the giant's world. Everything twice the height of Hook and Emma.  
"By the way, is anything else alive in this world?" Emma asked suddenly to Hook and Anton  
They both looked at each other with a worried face.  
"Hook?" Emma shouted.  
"Well love that we are not entirely sure of. I guess we will just have to be prepared." He said handing her the sword she dropped earlier. "As I'm sure you always are." He winked.

"Oh, there's a way alright, but it sure won't be easy!" A whispered voice cut in from above them.

Both Snow and Mulan quickly turned around to see who had spoken, but there was nothing except trees above them.  
"Who's there?" Mulan demanded taking out her sword.  
"Now, now there's no need for violence!" The voice appeared again as if from nowhere  
"Show yourself coward!" Mulan shouted

Suddenly a smile appeared from one of the branches with two yellow eyes. Then a striped body, it was a cat with an enormous grin on its face.  
"What is it?" Aurora stuttered backing away from the tree.  
"Excuse me missy, I am not an it, I am a cat, the name is Cheshire, or so that is what most people call me."  
"I've heard of you." Snow walked over, "You're from wonderland, but how did you get out?" She asked confused  
"The question you may want to ask Mrs Charming is not how but why." He replied the grin never fading.  
Snow looked to Mulan puzzled, "OK, why?" Snow asked  
"ah ah ah, now that would be no fun, if the game was over before it even begun!" The cat suddenly vanished  
"Where did it go?" Aurora asked worried looking around, suddenly she felt something above her, she looked and the massive grin appeared from nowhere, she screamed and fell backwards.  
"My, aren't we jumpy?" He laughed, still only a smile.  
"Look Cheshire there isn't time for games, what did you mean earlier when you said there was a way back to the giant's land?" Snow asked storming over.  
"You say there isn't time but these things can't be rushed, but here the clock is ticking, or is it a compass." His whole body now appeared beside Snow holding up an image of the compass they needed to get back to Storybrooke. Snow went to grab it as it vanished into thin air.  
"We can't trust this cat!" Mulan suddenly interrupted grabbing hold of her sword.  
"Now, now, why would you want to kill me when I am your only chance of saving your daughter?" He walked round to Snow, "Or getting back to your husband."  
"Fine, Cheshire – what do you want in return for your help?" Snow asked  
"A price to pay? I just simply want to return back to my Wonderland of course." He replied grinning.  
"How am I supposed to help you do that?" Snow asked confused  
"I heard you got here by Jefferson's hat, if I come with you back home then I may return to Wonderland through the hat, simple yes?" He smiled "Now aren't I a clever cat!"  
"I don't think that would be the best idea." Snow replied hesitate.  
"The best idea by far, or would you prefer to journey back home without your daughter in tow?" He started to disappear again.  
"Wait, ok. If you help me bring back Emma, then we will take you back to Storybrooke with us." Snow quickly stopped him just before his grin disappeared.  
"Snow you cannot trust this cat!" Mulan interrupted.  
"What other choice do I have Mulan?" Snow turned to her. Mulan looked away to the ground knowing she could not stop Snow.  
"Well then I guess we are decided, off we go." And without he turned around not waiting for them. They quickly hurried after him.  
"Where are we going?" Snow asked him  
"Now if I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" He laughed

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, wasn't sure about the Cheshire cat but thought he may make for an interesting part to Snow's journey to save Emma – watch out for a lot more surprises along the way. **


End file.
